Dreaming Awake
by Alavon
Summary: A one-shot I originally posted on Animesuki. Vivio catches her parents in the act...or did she? R


**A/N:** A one-shot posted on Animesuki forum

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Nanoha... :3

**Dreaming Awake  
**

By:

Alavon

---

There were moments when looking at Fate would create sudden, inexplicable urges to jump the blond...sexually of course. It didn't matter whether it was during the early mornings or late at night; 'anywhere and anytime' was Nanoha's motto, much to Fate's excitement...and occasional dismay.

But tonight...it was different.

Fate made the first move and that was all that mattered to the TSAB's 'White Devil'.

Buttons flew everywhere like bullets as the shirts were ripped apart in their haste and Fate's skirt was quickly tossed aside without much complaint. Sharp gasps were let out as warm, gentle hands explores the long sought after flesh, touching just the right Fate began to kiss the brunettes neck, Nanoha gasped out,"F-Fate...ah! W-wait, I'm not-ahh...p-please..."

After Fate left her mark, she replied huskily to Nanoha's ear,"What's the matter? I thought you wanted..." She suddenly sucked on Nanoha's earlobe making Nanoha let out a loud moan. "...this?"

Nanoha had to stop the blond from going _t__here _and managed to gasp out,"I-I do but-" She let out a moan as Fate's hand finally got away from Nanoha's grip. "...but were...ah! W-were. In. The. Kitchen..."

Fate smiled suggestively and whispered at Nanoha's neck,"So? I'm leaving for three months for the first time and..." She pressed Nanoha's weak spot which made the girl crumpled on to Fate's body who lifted her up on the counter. "...I. Want. You. Now..."

Fate then pressed her lips on Nanoha's and all logical thoughts were thrown out the window. Nanoha wrapped her legs around the blonds slender waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss.

It was perfect.

It was romantic.

It was a disaster.

Red and green eyes blinked sleepily as the two women froze on the spot. Vivio had apparently just woken up to get a bottle of milk and instead saw her parents...on the counter.

Almost completely naked.

In the kitchen.

At night.

Fate and Nanoha quickly looked at each other but a soft yawn broke the awkward silence that had engulfed the kitchen. Vivio walked to the refrigerator, took out her bottle of milk, drank it all in less than a minute and after carefully watching her bottle in the sink, left the kitchen as quickly as she had came.

Both Fate and Nanoha just stared at the dark living room that Vivio had disappeared to.

"Uh...I guess...we should continue?" laughed Nanoha, sheepishly.

_BONK!_

"Ow...that hurt, Fate...."

---

The next morning had came too quickly for both Fate and Nanoha. They had spend much of the night contemplating what to say to the hyperactive, heterochromatic girl that would surely bounced down to the kitchen. In the end, both mother's decided to just explain to their daughter what had happen, after all, honesty was the most important rule in raising a family...or at least that was what the book said.

As if on cue, Vivio entered the kitchen, a huge smile plastered on her young face.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked, eying her parents who both looked as though they would faint from all the blood that was rushing up their poor heads.

Nanoha decided to speak first and said nervously,"Vivio...it's okay. You don't have to pretend."

Vivio raised an eyebrow and after tilting her head slightly said,"What are you talking about, Nanoha-mama?"

It was Fate's turn to talk. Sighing, she said,"Vivio, we both know that you saw us last night...here."

Vivio appeared to be even more confused because she stared at both her parents with a bewildered expression.

"Huh?"

"Sweetie, you saw us in the middle of..." Fate couldn't finish her sentence and thankfully Nanoha stepped in. "Vivio, you saw us almost having sex."

For a brief moment, Fate and Nanoha both feared that Vivio had stopped breathing. Vivio's face suddenly became blank and Nanoha finally couldn't hold it anymore.

"Honey, it's okay to say what's in your mind-" But she stopped as soon as she saw color draining from Vivio's face.

"Vivio?" asked Fate, taking a step towards the frozen girl. "Are you all right?"

Then, almost instantaneous, Vivio's eyes went round and she fell on her butt; she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Vivio! What's wrong!?"

Vivio looked up her mother's concerned faces and, while breathing profoundly, shrieked,"Are you telling me that it wasn't a DREAM!?"

---

The End :3

---

**A/N:** Chapter 3 of Animal Instincts will be postponed until Nov. 6


End file.
